the_wizard_of_oz_parodiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Myotismon’s Army’s Ambush/Looking Through Your Eyes
(Later in the Forbidden Forest still, Satsuki’s group and Tamatoa continued on, following Golemon’s trail when Celebi noticed something in a nearby tree and chirped, getting everyone’s attention) Miss Kitty: What is it? Snake: Did you ssssssee sssssomething up there? (Celebi flew up and found what appeared to be the scabbard and belt of the Elemental Sword) Ace: Hey, Celebi found it! (Satsuki accepted it, but then their smiles faded when they saw that the Elemental Sword is not in there) Satsuki: But where’s the Elemental Sword itself? Tamatoa: I bet Golemon dropped that on purpose. (Basil pulled out his magnifying glass and took a closer look) Basil: Seeing how his rubble is covered all over the scabbard, what Tamatoa says is, apparently, true. (He puts his magnifying glass away as Satsuki started dusting the rubble off of her scabbard. Then looking at Yuki, she got an idea) Satsuki: Wait a minute! I got an idea! Satsuki’s group: What? Satsuki: Dogs can smell trails, right? Well, maybe we can get Yuki and Tamatoa to smell the Golemon’s scent and get us to his lair quickly! (Realizing, Satsuki’s group agreed to that idea while Tamatoa refused) Tamatoa: Whoa, hold up! I am not a dog like your precious Yuki is, so I’m not smelling it. Popple: Then kiss your gold goodbye. (Shocked on what Popple said, Tamatoa glared daggers at him) Tamatoa: Say that again, I dare you. Satsuki: Too late. (They looked at her and Yuki, who just finished smelling the rubble and getting Golemon’s scent) Satsuki: Yuki got the scent already. (Yuki barked and started to lead Satsuki’s group and Tamatoa to where she’s walking) Tamatoa: I don’t understand. Why do you think love and friendship is the most important thing than just treasure and anything shiny? Olivia: Because that’s what matters. Yuffie: Not just materialistic stuff. Kiki: So, no treasure matters. (Tamatoa got perplexed) Tamatoa: “No treasure matters?” That’s all you have to say? “No treasure matters?” Kiki: Well, yeah. Fidget: Greed never wins over anything at all. Haku: Because normally, greed can be the death of you. Mushu: You can take that kind of treasure to that kind of bank! Jiminy: Just let that true conscience be your guide. (A short pause while Tamatoa got calmly surprised, then he spoke up) Tamatoa: Alright, I’m not saying it. It’s too easy. (Suddenly, Haku sensed something and motioned everyone to stop) Chihiro: What is it, Haku? (Haku shushed them. And then after a short pause as they listened, they shrugged and resumed their trek when a blast shot a tree. They turned to the source and saw nothing, except Tamatoa and Mushu, who saw the blast as well, standing there, their eyes wide open. Tamatoa and Mushu then pointed their fingers at each other, as if trying to blame the other for causing the blast. Haku then walked a few inches to the source of the blast and investigated) Haku: It’s gotta be here somewhere…. (Suddenly, a Demi Dart hits him on the side of his torso, injuring him and knocking him down) Satsuki’s group: Haku! (Suddenly, Myotismon and his goons appeared) Myotismon: There you are! Get them! (Vanitas lunged at them, but Satsuki kicked him back, knocking him down) Satsuki: That’s for slapping me before! (After Tamatoa kicked Puppetmon aside, Celebi then used her vine whips to back Myotismon and his army away towards a strange-looking tree. As Chihiro helped Haku up, Satsuki’s group got what Celebi is doing and Olivia fired a normal arrow at the tree and the tree bolted awake in anger and trapped Myotismon and his goons beneath its roots. As the villains struggled under the ground, Satsuki’s group and Tamatoa ran off, carrying the injured Haku. Back at the wagon train while everything started to get cloudy, Aurora and Phillip are still in the lead wagon, concerned, yet hopeful, for Kiki and her friends. Suddenly, they heard Devimon, Metalseadramon, Machinedramon, and Piedmon chattering and they watched. Noticing the two watching them, the four smirked evilly and Piedmon spoke up) Piedmon: I know a great story to make sure they’re not bored. Machinedramon: Tell away. (Piedmon began with an evil smirk with doodled storyboards) Piedmon: Once upon a time, there lived a beautiful Princess of Oz named Kiki. One day, she discovered her heritage and family, and was reunited at last. Unfortunately, she, her parents, and Yuffie were captured by Myotismon and his army, but Kiki and Yuffie escaped and foolishly gathered help from their friends to defeat them. But tragically, they fought their best to defeat them and save Oz and the world. Myotismon and his army then defeated them and executed them, all except Celebi, whom they used as their power tool on their conquest. All because a foolish princess and her foolish ninja cousin got away and tried to intervene. The end. (The villains smirked evilly as they made a very slow fake applause, much to Aurora and Phillip’s concern and anger. After that ended, Metalseadramon spoke up) Metalseadramon: That was a cool story. Phillip: Why are you doing this?! Aurora: I believe your story needs a few rewrites! (The villains glared with an evil smirk) Piedmon: I told that story for fun, and also to illustrate my point that they will fail. Devimon: And don’t you forget it. (Aurora and Phillip got angry even more) Aurora and Phillip: You don’t know our daughter and her friends! (The four villains chuckled evilly and sneeringly a bit) Devimon, Metalseamon, Machinedramon, and Piedmon: Whatever. (They leave their prisoners alone. Aurora and Phillip’s anger melted away and looked at the cloudy skies in concern as it started to rain. Back with Satsuki’s group, they, with B.E.N. protected by Kiki’s barrier from the rain, and Tamatoa took shelter at a nearby cavern, helping the injured Haku to a resting spot) Kiki: Here. Let me heal you. (She then sang her incantation as B.E.N. was removed from his barrier) Kiki: Flower, gleam and glow Let your power shine Make the clock reverse Bring back what once was mine Heal what has been hurt Change the Fates’ design Save what has been lost Bring back what once was mine What once was mine (Then her powers healed Haku’s wound. After that, Kiki and Chihiro helped him up) Haku: Thank you. (He turned to Chihiro’s direction) Haku: And since I sensed you helping me, I thank you too, Chihiro. Chihiro: Don’t mention it. (Yuffie and Vincent spoke next) Vincent: And before when you said you loved us…. Yuffie: Chihiro and I meant it. Vincent: Well, to tell the truth…. (The group listened and watched) Vincent: Haku and I meant it as well. Haku: Yes. We were really moved by those words. (The group smiled softly while Chihiro and Yuffie chuckled softly. Chihiro then lets Haku tenderly touch her cheek as Haku and Vincent began singing) Haku: Look at the sky Tell me what do you see? Just close your eyes And describe it to me Vincent: The heavens are sparkling With starlight tonight That’s what I see Through your eyes (Chihiro and Yuffie then sang next) Chihiro: I see the heavens Each time that you smile I hear your heartbeat Just go on for miles Yuffie: And suddenly I know Why life is worthwhile That’s what I see Through your eyes (As the rain ended outside, the group slowly walked out of the cavern as they watched Chihiro, Haku, Yuffie, and Vincent walk together, holding their hands) Chihiro, Haku, Yuffie, and Vincent: That’s what I see Through your eyes Here in the night I see the sun Here in the dark Our two hearts are one (Chihiro and Yuffie stepped on a moving moss by accident and almost fell when Haku and Vincent caught them respectively) Chihiro, Haku, Yuffie, and Vincent: It’s out of our hands We can’t stop what we have begun And love just took me by surprise Looking through your eyes (Moved to tears, Tamatoa and even Popple and the Gangreen Gang started bawling, much to the group’s annoyance while B.E.N. moved out of the way from Tamatoa's tears and then they used a nearby huge leaf as an umbrella against Tamatoa’s tears while Snake blew his nose on Satsuki's handkerchief and Popple blew his nose in his handkerchief. After Tamatoa, Popple, and the Gangreen Gang’s crying calmed and then stopped, the two lovers then practiced their fighting skills together) Chihiro, Haku, Yuffie, and Vincent: I see a night I wish could last forever I see a world We’re meant to see together And it is so much More than I remember (Celebi then levitated some water droplets into a shape of a heart around Chihiro and Haku and Yuffie and Vincent and it floated for a few seconds and then dripped to the ground) Haku and Vincent: More than I remember Chihiro and Yuffie: More than I have known (As the group and Tamatoa watched with soft smiles, Ace and Mushu accidentally leaned on a Punching Flower when the Punching Flower in agitation punched them away. Then the others watched with giggles at the Punching Flowers punched the bumbling members of the group. Despite getting punched by a Punching Flower, Snake chuckled at Ace at first, but Ace socked him, shutting him up) Chihiro, Haku, Yuffie, and Vincent: Here in the night I see the sun Here in the dark Our two hearts are one It’s out of our hands We can’t stop what we have begun And love just took me by surprise Looking through your eyes (The group and Tamatoa then resumed their trek as the cloud slowly drifted away to reveal the sun again and revealing a rainbow by a nearby Rainbow Waterfall. Chihiro and Haku, with Chihiro, Yuffie, and Vincent’s help, felt the cool colorful waters stream down their fingers as they, Tamatoa, and the group walked by) Chihiro, Haku, Yuffie, and Vincent: Looking through your eyes (The group and Tamatoa continued their trek some more, letting Yuki continue to guide them while smelling Golemon’s scent towards his lair. And this time, Tamatoa smelled the trail and is now helping Yuki guide the group to Golemon's lair) Coming up: Satsuki’s group and Tamatoa finally make it to Golemon’s lair and struggle to get the Elemental Sword back from him, all the while, avoiding Myotismon and his army again. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Wizard of Oz Fanmakes Category:The Wizard of Oz Parodies